Digital Pathology - Resource Directory
Digital Pathology has been identified as an Emerging Pratice in pathology by the CAP House of Delegates Action Group on Communications Regarding Pathology Practices. This page will serve as an up-to-date directory of resources regarding digital pathology. Digital Pathology: Basic Information WHAT IS DIGITAL PATHOLOGY? *Wikipedia Definition SCOPE *Remote viewing has increased in market presence mainly due to technological advances. Although more prevalent in imaging, slide scanning, remote viewing for consultation and/or primary service provision is increasing in frequency. DEFINITIONS/PRACTICE MODELS/METRICS *Telepathology~ the use of static images, whole slide imaging, or images generated from robotically controlled motorized microscopes in the diagnosis of pathology specimens. *Telepathology can be used by pathologists in small practices to consult with experts (e.g., a breast pathologists at a large referral center), frozen section coverage at surgical centers too small or too remote to justify having a pathologists on site. *Can be used in QA programs (e.g., cytology) *Digital archiving of images from specimens where recuts are not possible (e.g., bone marrow aspirate smears, cytology). *Current articles on the utility of Digital pathology *Observer agreement comparing the use of virtual slides with glass slides in the pathology review component of the POSH breast cancer cohort study. *Virtual slides represent an acceptable methodology for central review of breast cancer histopathology and can circumvent the need for either travel to view material, or the potential problems of sending it by post. IMPACT ANALYSIS *Metrics: Static imaging has an 88% concordance with glass slides overall, 96% for clinically significant diagnosis; robotic has been shown to have 98-99% concordance; whole slide imaging 91% concordance. *User satisfaction is high (Arizona Telemedicine program). *Many studies showing the correlation between glass slides and digital pathology. *DICOM supplement 145 – whole-slide images COMMUNICATION/CAP ACTIVITIES *Some articles in CAP Today about digital pathology *CAP resident scholarships for to attend the APIII and Pathology Visions conference *Futurescape conference *Online presentations The CAP Institute for the Advancement of the Pathology Specialty (The CAP Institute) National and Local Meetings Focused on Digital Pathology Two national conferences focusing on digital pathology are: Pathology Visions conference to be held Oct. 28-31, 2012 and Pathology Informatics Oct. 9-12, 2012 in Chicago. CAP Today article entitled "Regulators Scanning the Digital Scanners". Digital Pathology: Links to Online Resources Please feel free to add any relevant links regarding digital pathology to the list below (in alphabetical order). CAP Case of the Month Monthly unknown slide in digital slide format. The site contains an archived list of cases. Dark Daily E-briefings Sign up for these free brief email reports sent out by the Dark Report regarding various timely topics related to the practice of pathology, including digital pathology. Digital Pathology Association The DPA offers a digital pathology webinar series . These webinars focus on the barriers to adoption of digital pathology. Topics include: cultural/strategic perspectives, regulatory issues, financial aspects of deployment and technical considerations. Digital Pathology Blog A blog about all things digital pathology. Juan Rosai Collection This is a collection of most of the lectures ever presented by Juan Rosai during his long career. It contains digitized slides of many of his interesting cases. Pathxchange.org An excellent online library of whole digital slides of various disease entities. Users can contribute their own digitized slides or can send in their glass slides to be digitized and posted on the website. USCAP Virtual Slide Box Another online library of whole digital slides.